GETTING IT TOGETHER
by Sadie5
Summary: Sara's back from vacation, but will things go as she'd hoped....G/S...R&R...WIP
1. Coming home

GETTING IT TOGETHER by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here. Thanks to Incubus again..(this will hopefully end my Incubus obsession) .your songs just fit soooo well.  
  
Summary: This is post Missing You and Wishing You Were Here. Sara is coming home from vacation, Grissom and Sara POV. G/S..Please R/R  
  
(Grissom POV)  
I'm standing here at the gate and people are beginning to file out. She hasn't come out yet, but there are probably a lot of people on the flight. Why am I so nervous? It's just Sara!! Well, I guess it isn't just Sara anymore, it's the woman I love. The woman who finally found a way into my heart, and into my bed. This last thought made his eyes shine bright and his heart beat even faster as his lips curled into a radiant smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She was toward the back of the plane and just had to wait til most of the other passengers got off first. She couldn't wait to see him again. She hoped he would be there when she got off, but she didn't want her heart to be broken if he wasn't. She sighed to herself and thought of how just fifteen days ago she stood at his door not knowing if she would even be returning from this trip. Now here she was not only returning to Vegas, but to the same man she was going to run away from. The same man who she thought didn't have any feelings at all, let alone feelings for her. She was shocked to see the empty plane ahead of her, when she realized she had been totally lost in her thoughts. She picked up her carryon bag and headed for the exit, not knowing if she would be overjoyed or disappointed when she got there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He couldn't believe it. The people had stopped coming out a few minutes ago, and she wasn't there. Had she missed her flight? He thought for a moment and checked to see which gate he was at. The paper in his hand said 15, he looked at the sign above the flight desk and sure enough it said 15. Maybe she decided not to come back after all. A sad look washed over his face, his hands fell to his side and his shoulders slumped down as his head fell forward against his chest. For a moment he couldn't breath. How could she do this, he began to think, tears forming in his eyes. He sat for a few seconds trying to regain his thoughts when the anger began to surface. It started at the pit of his stomach, making it's way to his chest, radiating up his neck into his head, out through his arm til his fists were clenched in tight little balls. He felt nausea is his stomach and the pounding in his head. Screw her he thought as he turned from the waiting area. If she can't deal with me, then I'll give her a reason to leave, I'll fire her ass! He began to walk away, leaving behind this bad memory. When suddenly all the anger drained from his body, all the disappointment washed away in an instant. His mind was racing again, what if, no he had to be wrong, she was a big girl, but what if she was hurt. No one else even knew where she was. At least he didn't think anyone else knew. What if he was the only one, who knew, he would have to find her. He turned back toward the door with panic in his eyes. His heart almost gave out on him at that moment. There she was, looking around with a disappointed look in her eyes. He couldn't move, relief and happiness washed over him all at once. She was home! All the emotions he had felt a few minutes earlier gone in an instant when he saw her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She walked down the long corridor feeling strangely like she was in a movie where the corridor keeps getting longer and longer til your running at full speed and the doorway at the end just gets further and further away. Of course the reality was the door was only a few feet away, but with her heart racing as fast as it was she couldn't be sure if it was a dream or if it was real. She closed her eyes for a second as she approached the doorway, she stopped, took a deep breath and walked through the opening. She was stunned for a second. He wasn't there! She looked around her, disappointment marking her face, how could he not have come? For a moment she thought maybe he had gotten called in to work. She reminded herself that she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up. He never promised he'd be here. Those thoughts however weren't enough to keep the anger from building inside of her just a little. She closed her eyes again hoping for a new perspective and sighed deeply. She opened her eyes with her head down looking at the ground as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. As she took a step forward she allowed her head to come up to see where she was going and the sight in front of her almost knocked her flat on her rear.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He saw the look of anger flash across her face as she was having her silent emotional battle. That's when his feet began to work again. His eyes never left her as she looked at the floor and sighed. He stopped about five feet away from her, not wanting to scare her when she finally looked up again. As she began to move toward him not looking yet, he knew she was going to be startled regardless so he moved closer and reached out to her as she brought her head up. Good thing to cause she would have landed on her rear end if he hadn't grabbed her arm to pull her towards him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Shit Grissom", she yelled out as he caught her by the arm and pulled her close to him. This left them chest to chest and little more than six inches apart. She could feel his breath on her face and saw the look of passion in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel all of the anger drain from her as it was replaced by a feeling of need and desire for this man before her.  
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds just staring into each other's eyes, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed so closely together. Their breathing came in shallow gasps as they fought to regain control of their passion. Grissom came to his senses first and stepped back just enough to allow himself room to breathe without touching their chests together. Sara looked a little hurt that he didn't take advantage of the moment, but she knew he wasn't the most openly affectionate person, and they were in the middle of a busy airport, so she let it go.  
  
He took her pack from her shoulder with a smile, " Let me carry that for you", he said.  
  
"Uh, thanks", was the best she could manage. They began walking towards the baggage claim area silently not knowing exactly how to start their first real conversation since they said goodbye two weeks ago. Each was waiting for the other to say something until they couldn't take it anymore and they both started with.  
  
"I didn't think.." They stopped and looked at each other not believing that the other had said exactly the same thing. A small laugh escaped them both as they argued who should go first. Sara finally won the argument when Grissom said, "When I didn't see you getting off that plane, I thought you had decided not to come back." He searched her eyes hoping she wouldn't be angry with him for not trusting her, but all he saw was amusement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the way, I haven't gotten to the Incubus song part in this chapter yet. It will be coming I'm sure. 


	2. At the airport

GETTING IT TOGETHER by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here. Thanks to Incubus again..(this will hopefully end my Incubus obsession) .your songs just fit soooo well.  
  
Summary: This is post Missing You and Wishing You Were Here. Sara is coming home from vacation, Grissom and Sara POV. G/S..Please R/R  
  
Part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the airport  
  
Sara was trying so hard not to laugh, but to look annoyed or even angry, it wasn't working. She knew he could read her like a book sometimes, yet other times he didn't have a clue. This time she could tell he knew. She just smiled that wide Grissom only smile and said, "To be honest, I wasn't sure myself at first," she paused, took a deep breath and said, "On the third day, when I realized I hadn't thought of anything but you, that's when it hit me, I LOVE YOU."  
  
He was shocked! This beautiful creature before him had just managed to sum up his own feelings in three little words. He only wished he had the presence of mind to return them, but at this moment he couldn't breath let alone speak. She seemed to notice this and decided to continue before he could make a fool of himself.  
  
Sara continued, "So I decided to come back to Vegas and see if I could have a second chance. A chance at the life I'd so desperately hoped for when I'd first come here three years ago. I'm not asking for the world Gil, just a chance. I know what I want, and I'm willing to help you figure it all out if that's what you need." She moved closer to him until their chests were barely touching. Taking his hand in hers she looked deep into those mysterious blue eyes and said "As long as you're willing to let me in I'll give you all the time you need." With that said she closed the distance between them and lightly placed her lips to his. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow passionate and deep. Leaving the two of them breathless when they finally parted.  
  
The love in his eyes was deeper somehow, making them shine as if illuminated from within. He was sure she could tell, but he needed to say the words before they escaped him again. As he looked into her soul he said, "Sara, I never thought I could feel so deeply about anyone. It scares the hell out of me, but with your help I think I can do anything. I didn't know just how much I loved you until I thought I'd lost you. Please, Sara Sidle, walk hand in hand with me down this bumpy road were about to travel."  
  
She took a shaky breath, smiled and said, "I can't think of anything I'd like more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Sara's Place

GETTING IT TOGETHER by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here.  
  
Summary: Sara is back from her vacation and starting her new relationship with the man of her dreams, but will it all go smothly once they get back to work?. G/S..Please R/R  
  
Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara's Place  
  
The ride back to her place had been relatively silent, not because either of them was uncomfortable, but because they were content in their recent revelations to one another. There was an electric current between them that could be felt, but not seen. When they arrived at her place Sara turned to him and asked, "Why don't you come in and have a drink? We can order some food and talk for awhile before shift starts."  
  
He gave her a small smile which quickly turned to a slight frown when he said, "Don't you want to get settled in first, I mean it has been two weeks since you were home last. "  
  
She looked at him and smiled one of her trademark smiles, "I was settled in the moment I saw you at the airport."  
  
He just stared at her beautiful face smiling at him. He must have stared too long because she started to move closer to him, and was almost a foot away before he finally said, "Go on ahead and open the door, I'll carry your bags in." He opened his door to climb out and finished with, "then we can figure out just what kind of food we'd like to order for lunch."  
  
She was already inside starting a pot of coffee when he came in with the first set of bags. "Good lord Sara, what did you pack bricks?", he joked.  
  
"No, just all the souvenirs I brought back for my wonderful coworkers."  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Oh really? And what might I ask have you brought back for me?" He began to open a few of the bags pretending to look for his gift.  
  
Faking annoyance she swatted his hands away and said, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see Mr. Impatient! Bad boys don't get toys, so you'd better be good and stop going through my personal items."  
  
He just chuckled and went back to the car for the rest of her items.  
  
In the meantime she hurried as she carried the first couple bags into her room, glad he hadn't accidentally uncovered his gift as it had been right at the top of her carry on bag. She held it up as she looked into the mirror and thought to herself, "Oh yeah Gil, I definitely got the best gift for you, ME." She heard him come back in and said, "I'm in the bedroom putting a few things away, I think I put some more comfortable clothes on and come right out."  
  
He just told her to take her time, he'd fix them a couple cups of coffee and start looking the takeout menus she had placed on the counter. "Do you have a food preference today", he asked?  
  
"No", she said as she changed, "anything but airplane food is good enough for me."  
  
He laughed at her last comment thinking how much he too hated airplane food. He had thought she might enjoy some veggie thai, so he ordered a variety of dishes they could share. Just as he hung up the phone he heard the bedroom door open and Sara's footsteps walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"Did I hear you talking to yourself?", she said obviously confused.  
  
"No, I ordered us some food"  
  
"Already? What did you order?"  
  
"Now if I told you wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"  
  
She just shook her head at him and smiled, "you never cease to amaze me, always working a puzzle aren't you?"  
  
"Keeps me sharp in my old age."  
  
That comment drew a dangerous glare from her that spoke much louder than any words she could have said. Effectively it said Don't Go There!  
  
He just shrugged it off and decided to change the subject. "So what do you have to drink around here?"  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds then said, " well it would probably help to know what we were eating, but I have a few different wines to chose from in the fridge. I'll let you pick one, since you seem to be good at that, and since you know what were having for lunch."  
  
He walked over to the fridge and chose a delicate red. He hadn't had this particular wine before, but thought from the description it would match well with the spicy thai food.  
  
She watched as he picked the wine, pulled the cork and poured them a couple of glasses. They sat down on the couch for a few minutes while they waited for they're food. The silence was growing awkward, but neither knew exactly what to say at the moment, then she said, "Thai."  
  
He looked at her, " What?"  
  
She looked at him and said again, "THAI! That's your surprise right?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well for one thing the wine. I would have chosen the same myself. And for the second thing, I can smell the delivery guy coming into the building."  
  
Sure enough 10 sec later her doorbell rang.  
  
TBC 


	4. Thai Food and Wine

GETTING IT TOGETHER by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people, who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here.  
  
Summary: Sara is back from her vacation and starting her new relationship with the man of her dreams, but will it all go smoothly once they get back to work? .G/S..Please R/R.  
  
Part 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thai Food and Wine  
  
The food was delicious; she couldn't have ordered a better meal herself. The best part about the meal, however, was the company with whom she shared it.  
  
"You must be enjoying your meal, I don't think I've ever seen you eat this much at one sitting!" he laughed a little as he said this.  
  
She just looked up at him with a mouth full of food and a sly grin on her face. Swallowing her last bite before she spoke, "Oh really, well maybe I eat like this a lot more than you think. Just because I don't eat much at work, or on the rare occasion we all go out to breakfast doesn't mean I never eat."  
  
He smiled sheepishly at her and said, "I'm sorry we haven't had more opportunities to eat together over the last few years. If it's OK with you I'd like to join you for meals more often."  
  
She thought her heart would explode. Had Gil Grissom just sat here and said what she'd thought he had?  
  
He noticed the surprised look on her face and continued, "Actually I'd like to spend more than just meals together with you, I'd really like to try to spend time getting to know you again. We've really drifted apart this past year and I'd like to be close to you again."  
  
He'd been looking at his food as he said most of this, but at the end he looked straight into her eyes. He found a shimmering quality to her wide questioning eyes. Before she could think about it he had moved closer to her taking her hands in his. She had to choke down her last mouthful of food before she spit it in his face. The just sat there for a moment looking into one anothers soul, searching each other for any signs of rejection. Finding none they began to close the gap between them, never taking their eyes off each other until their lips met. They were sweet tentative kisses at first, but they soon took on a much more urgent and passionate tone. Breathless they parted only briefly to silently ask the other if it were OK to go to the next level. What they saw in each others eyes was the silent answer that they had both waited for this moment long enough. They awkwardly made their way to the bedroom, clothes being strewn through the room as they went. When they reached the threshold of the bedroom he searched her eyes once again for reassurance and was rewarded with a look of passion soo deep he thought he would drown in the beautiful creature before him.  
  
She just grabbed hold of him and pulled him inside smothering him with her passionate kiss she said, "I've wanted you for so long, I may never let you go."  
  
He just sighed, "I may never leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were sleeping peacefully when a distant ringing awakened them. At first it didn't register that it was a phone, but after it stopped and started again he realized what it was and jumped out of bed. He ran out to the living room and found his jacket. Grabbing the phone and flipping it open he answered, "GRISSOM."  
  
"Geez Griss bite my head off why don't ya!" Catherine said. She'd had to pull the phone away from her ear when he answered. What the hell was his problem?  
  
"Sorry Cath, what do you need?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were supposed to come in early to help me with this experiment for my case, remember?" Cath smiled on the other end of the line remembering that today was the day Sara was supposed to come back, maybe he was with her now. She didn't wait for his answer before asking, "Did Sara have a good vacation?"  
  
"What, ugh I don't know Catherine you'll have to ask her when she gets back. She called to let me know her flight was delayed and to pick her up at around seven instead. I was just on my way out the door. Sorry I didn't call earlier to let you know I'd be in late, guess I fell asleep." He hated lying to her, but he wasn't about to let her know where he was or what was really going on.  
  
"I see," she said, "soo you're going to pick up Sara at the airport right now and you're going to be late?"  
  
He could hear the suspicion in her voice and thought he'd better get off the phone quickly before he got himself in trouble. "Yes Catherine. WE will be late, that is if Sara wants to come in after her flight. She may want another night off to settle in. I'll call you when I'm on my way there. Talk to you later Cath." He hung up quickly before she could grill him anymore about the situation. He put his phone back in his jacket and started picking up the clothes that were haphazardly strewn throughout the room. As he turned back toward the bedroom he saw that beautiful woman smiling at him wearing her for Grissom only smile and little else. God she was absolutely breathtaking even before she had her morning coffee. He just stood there staring grinning to himself, not believing that this woman could want him.  
  
_____________________  
  
She realized what the sound was just as he did, but he beat her out of bed. Just as well it was his phone anyway, it wouldn't look good her answering his phone. She threw on some undies and a tank top and went to go make some coffee, but stopped at the doorway to the bedroom to drink in the sight before her. There he was, this gorgeous man whom she'd only dreamt about having in her house, let alone her bed, and he was standing there in her living room, in his birthday suit no less. She smiled a big toothy smile, his smile, as she thought about the man before her. She could only hear his side if the conversation, but she knew he was lying to her. This amused her even more and she actually had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. She didn't want to give him away after all the trouble he was going through to keep this there little secret. She managed to compose herself as he hung up the phone, but she just loved watching him, so she didn't move. He looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights as he turned to see her watching him. Then he smiled at her and she could feel the air leave her lungs, she gasped a little to catch her breath as he walked towards her with their clothes in his hands.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping Ms. Sidle?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow as he closed the distance between them.  
  
"Who me?" she asked, "Eavesdrop, never. I was just admiring the view."  
  
He looked down at himself and realized he was even less dressed than her and a little red crept up his neck to his cheeks. He looked back at her and found her biting her lip trying not to laugh at his obvious embarrassment. "Are you laughing at me Sara?"  
  
"No, I'm not laughing, YET." And with that they both broke into the giggles as he threw the clothes on the floor swept her up off her feet and tossed her playfully back on the bed. They lay there kissing and touching until the undeniable passion filled them once again. She broke the kiss for a moment to say, "I'm glad you told her we were going to be late."  
  
He whispered between kisses, "So am I."  
  
TBC 


	5. Back to the Old Grindstone

GETTING IT TOGETHER by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people, who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here. Thanks to Incubus again..(this will hopefully end my Incubus obsession) .your songs just fit soooo well.  
  
Summary: Sara is back from her vacation and starting her new relationship with the man of her dreams, but will it all go smoothly once they get back to work?. G/S..Please R/R  
  
Part 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the old Grindstone  
  
They had reluctantly gotten themselves out of bed and ready for work. Grissom just needed to stop home to pick up some new clothes and they could be on their way. They stopped in front of his town house and he looked at her and said, "Sara, I'd like nothing more than to invite you inside, but if you go in there with me, we're never going to get to work tonight."  
  
She just smiled at him and said, "I agree, maybe you could bring me back after shift and make me breakfast?"  
  
"I'd like nothing more than to cook for you my dear." With that said he stepped out of the truck and he walked quickly to his house before he could change his mind. What had she done to him? A few weeks before he was miserable and withdrawn, and now he felt alive and happy. How the hell was he gonna hide this sudden change at work. Maybe he shouldn't hide it, just tone it down a little. Yeah, like that's any easier. He felt like standing on the break room table and declaring his love for her to anyone within the building. Get a grip Gil; this will die down a little just give it time. He must've been taking too long because he heard Sara calling him from the doorway.  
  
"Gil, are you OK in here?"  
  
"I'm fine I'll be out in just a minute." He called out to her hoping she wouldn't come in, because he was sure he couldn't control himself. He was relieved to exit his room with no sign of her in sight. 'She must have gone back to the truck', he thought as he went into the kitchen. He nearly knocked her over as he turned the corner. She'd been turning to leave as he walked in and BAM! He barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor. His face hovered above hers; one arm wrapped around her waist, one hand grabbed her by the arm as he worked hard not to lose his own balance and land right on top of her.  
  
"Well you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," she smiled at him.  
  
"Your lucky I didn't send you head over heels," he cocked his eyebrow and smiled at her.  
  
"Um, Gil? You can let me up now."  
  
"Hmm, oh sorry, I was admiring the view," her eyes flashed him that passionate glow and he decided they had to get out of here now while they still could.  
  
He pulled her up into a light embrace and kissed her quickly before slipping past her to get himself a bottle of water from the fridge. He turned to her and asked, "What ARE you doing in my kitchen Sara?"  
  
She picked up her bottle of water and shook it seductively; "I needed something only you could give me."  
  
He just laughed and shook his head at her sexual overtone, "Come on Sara I think we're late enough already."  
  
With that they headed back out to the truck.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
He pulled the truck into the lot and parked. She turned and put her hand on his leg, he turned to look into her deep brown eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go home and get settled in? You have been away for two weeks, what's one more day?" he was nervous and wasn't sure he could keep this a secret yet. It was all still so new to him.  
  
"Grissom, I'm ready to go into that building, I think maybe it's you who needs to settle down. You look like you've committed some horrible crime." She smiled at him hoping he wouldn't be so rattled that he either blew their cover, or ran from this new thing they've found. He would be OK she tried to reassure herself, he just needed to get buried in a case and he'd be just fine. "Come on Gil, I be right by your side. Let's get in there and get through this shift."  
  
He looked at her and replied, "I don't know Sara, I'm not sure I can go in there and keep a straight face with all those people. They are investigators you know, and good ones at that, they're gonna suspect something is going on."  
  
"So what, they can suspect all they want, we can play games with them to throw them off track. We could always fake an argument." She smiled at the last thing she said, knowing that before this they had been going through a rough time in their relationship.  
  
"We do have a lot of experience with that don't we?" he looked away before she could agree with him.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey there Sara, how was your vacation?" Nick asked thinking 'damn she looks great!'  
  
"Hey there Nicky. I'd have to say it was," she watched Grissom walk past the room, going to trace she suspected, he looked over and caught her eye, smiled and continued walking, "everything I ever could have asked for in a vacation." She smiled a big smile and walked over to the coffee machine.  
  
'What the heck was she looking at in the hallway' he turned to see, but it was already gone.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
As he passed the break room he turned to see her talking to Nick and gave her a quick smile. He was glad they came in, he found it easier than he'd thought. There weren't any huge cases, so they wouldn't have to go out into the field tonight, Warrick and Catherine had that end taken care of. There was paperwork for him to catch up on and some lab work he could assign to Sara. Nick was waiting on some test results so he could pursue his case further. Looked like things would run smoothly and they could get out of here at a normal time and continue where they had left off earlier. He just had to stop at the store and pick up some food for their breakfast. He was startled to hear someone call his name and he spun around to see Greg staring at him like he had two heads.  
  
"Greg, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to sneak up on people?"  
  
Greg continued to look at him funny and said, "Grissom, I didn't sneak up on you, I asked if there was anything you needed, you've been standing in my doorway for two minutes staring at the floor."  
  
Gil thought, 'oh my god was I really doing that?' "No Greg I was thinking, and since when is the door to the lab YOUR doorway?" He was only kidding, but he could see Greg getting nervous. He didn't want to make the poor kid jittery, after all he was the one who was staring off into space, "Sorry Greg, I didn't need anything, if your caught up in here I was thinking maybe you could go with Nick to watch him interview the suspect. That is if we have one after you get his results finished."  
  
Greg thought he was kidding so he just chuckled nervously for a moment before saying, "Are you serious? You mean me go with Nick?"  
  
Grissom wanted to laugh at him, but kept his composure, "You're the only one I see in the lab Greg, unless you don't want to go."  
  
"No, I want to go, I mean, I'm caught up on my work. It's a slow night and Nick's stuff is all I have to process right now." He was thinking, 'Oh god I think he's lost his mind.'  
  
Grissom put his head back into the papers in his hands and said, "OK then, I'll let Nick know you'll be ready to go when his results are done." With that he walked away, leaving a very confused and excited Greg staring after him.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sara had just started processing some of the items Warrick and Cath had sent back from their DB when she felt the familiar tingle on the back of her neck. "Enjoying the view again?" she asked as she turned to see him leaning against the doorway.  
  
"How is it you always know when it's me? It could have been anyone in the lab." His eyes were full of amusement at the playful banter between them.  
  
"Well, Nick and Greg left ten minutes ago, nice sending Greg out by the way," he just nodded as she continued, "David walked by a few minutes ago and said Hi, Warrick and Cath are out interviewing suspects, and all the other techs are busy processing evidence. That only leaves one more person." She began closing the distance between them as she spoke, "besides, I can always feel it when you walk into a room. Like someone turned on a switch that just sends sparks out into the air." He was staring at her with that familiar lust in his eyes as she continued, "The little hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up and chills shoot down my back." She was only standing a foot away now, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Besides, I could see your reflection in the window across the room.  
  
He looked over and immediately caught his own reflection. He smiled and asked her how it was going as he entered the room, touching her slightly as walked past. She gasped and he smiled inwardly at the effect he was having on her. He went to the microscope to have a look and could feel her arm against his as she slide up next to him. It took a second for him regain his composure so he could see what he was looking at, "It looks like the killer left an impression of a tool in this piece of wood."  
  
"Not just any tool," she said as she walked over to the pile of evidence. She picked up a balpeen hammer and handed it to him. "The marks on the wood and the indents left in the victims skull are a perfect match"  
  
He looked at her thoroughly impressed at her speed of this discovery, "Have you tested that for blood yet?"  
  
She just smiled, "Yes, and it came up positive. Only we'll have to wait to find out whose, because my favorite lab rat is off interviewing suspects with Nick. So I figured I'd continue with what I have and I'm sure he'll get to it as soon as he gets back."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Nick did you notice the weird mood that Grissom was in tonight?" it was still bothering Greg. He couldn't imagine what had gotten into his normally stoic boss.  
  
Nick thought for a second, but he didn't know. "Gee Greg, I dunno know. I didn't even see him tonight. But did you notice Sara, she seemed, hmmm, I dunno know maybe a little too happy?"  
  
"I didn't see Sara, but I do know that Grissom picked her up from the airport, and they were three hours late for work." The wheels in his brain were spinning so hard you probably could've seen the smoke coming from his ears.  
  
Nick was thinking about what Greg said. Cath had said her flight was late, but they couldn't figure out why that could have been. He'd meant to ask her about it earlier, but had forgotten all about it after he'd seen what a good mood she was in. Now he wondered, maybe her and Griss had finally patched things up between them. He hoped so; it would be much better for the rest of the team to have them getting along again. "Greg, don't go jumping to conclusions. The last they need are unfounded rumors floating around. Think about it, if they've patched things up it could be really good for all of us man. If they start hearing bad rumors about themselves their good moods might go right out the window. Now I don't know about you, but I'd rather have a happy Grissom and Sara over a miserable one any day."  
  
Greg thought for a moment and agreed. There would be no more talk of this to anyone, at least not until there was more evidence to work from.  
  
TBC 


End file.
